Army Guard
by Queenbee19
Summary: I want to protect everyone I love. But sometimes I can't do that.
1. Army Guard

**Army Guard**

Army Guard. I' m a protector. I was destined to be one. That's what Warner means, army guard, protecting. I've always been that, and I always will. I'll always be there to protect everyone. Or at least I try. But that's the thing, I can't always be there.

My names Warner Austin. I'm 17 years old. For most demigods, that's an achievement. Not many of us last to hit 30. But so far my twin brother Wade and I have been able to survive. I like to think that it's thanks to me.

I've always been there for Wade. I was born first, the older twin. And ever since, I've felt the need to watch over my younger brother. Even if it was a matter of minutes that made the difference, I felt like it was my job to watch over him. And sometimes I wonder, if Wade had came first would he have gotten my name? And would he protect me? If I had no one to watch over, who would I be.

I got us to camp. Most of the way. My father's Hermes, and we lived in New York anyways. So Wade and I walked our way to camp. It was no problem for us, mom let us go. She understood that camp would be safer then school for us, and so she kissed us goodbye and let her twin sons leave her. We made it most of the way by ourselves until our Satyr Marysn showed up. He helped us the rest of the way, but I always held a grudge that he came. I didn't need his help. I would've got us back on my own.

And once we got to camp I eventually adopted the reputation of the Golden Boy. People loved me, and I became used to it. It was nothing I did, I was just likable. I was friendly, and I got many friends. And the friendships I obtained I was loyal to. Everyone always knew if they needed anything to come to me. I would be there for them. Wade and I talked less, he gained the reputation of my brother. I never knew if he was ok with it, I never asked.

Then I met this girl. Her name was Rylie. She came to camp on a Friday, and I found her during capture the flag. We talked, and I took a liking to her. I had her captured, during the game. And instead of taking her to jail like I should've, I picked her up over my shoulder and took her too the lake.

And as I talked to her, I really began to like her. Rylie was a twin, like me. And she was the older twin, like me. And she was beautiful. She had flowing blonde hair and eyes blue like the ocean, swimming in amusement and wonder.

I had dated other girls before, but she was different. Something about when I talked to her, when I was around her. Rylie made me want to be on the top of my game, she was smart and I could tell from the moment she opened her mouth. She motivated me, I wanted to win her attention.

We started dating, and we did for 2 years. Two years of my life we're devoted to Rylie Conner. And I ended up loving the girl I met that Friday. And anytime she needed me I wanted to be there for her, I wanted to protect her.

But she betrayed me.

Rylie is pregnant.

Rylie got pregnant months ago. And she didn't tell me. _She _ thought she was protecting _me. _From what? Being apart of our child's life?

I just wish she would've told me, I would've helped. I would've fixed things. Because that's what I do, I'm the army guard. And I want to protect those that I love, and I love her. But I can't always be there. I can't make the descions for everyone. I can only protect them so far. Sometimes they fly out of my reach.

I try to protect those that I love, and this time I failed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Or if you didn't leave me some hate reviewing I'll take it. Always also this story goes with Perfection written by me, and Broken and Graceless written by Can'tBeatCandor. Its like all written from different character's perspectives. Anyways hope you liked it and read the others! Thanks!

xoxo Queenbee19


	2. Mr Know It All

**Mr. Know It All**

For once I didn't know. I've always been in the loop. People tell me things. There would be fights, and I would be stuck playing councilor to both sides wondering how I got in the middle. I didn't want to be in people's lives, but campers could come to me, tell me things. I wished once, that people would stop telling me stuff. Be careful what you wish for.

Now that I was out of the know, it hurt. For once, having a secret kept from me more then hurt. I remember when Michael finally told me.

I was relaxing around camp when he came up to me. Michael is the bad boy of camp, the guy who doesn't give a sh*t about anything and looks good while doing it. He was dating my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend's sister Blake. But we all knew if they broke up every girl would jump at the chance to get his attention. They never broke up.

Michael said hey, like any other conversation. But I could tell he was off. I just didn't know what. So I shrugged and said hi back. But Michael just spat it out. "Your girlfriend is pregnant". And I was stuck in between shocked, stunned, angry.

I couldn't believe that it was possible. We broke up months ago. And I couldn't even fathom someone keeping things from me for months. I confronted her, and it was true.

I was mad that she got pregnant. I was upset she never asked me. I was hurt she wasn't going to tell me.

From now on, no more secrets.


End file.
